own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 42
"Hishtagati" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 46 |return = |debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "How deep is your love" by Calvin Harris and Disciples |openingl = |interval = Semi Final 1: "Can't Get You Out of My Head" by Kylie Minogue Semi Final 2: "Sea of Flags" by Jessica Mauboy Grand Final: "Ene bol hair" by Honeymoon (OASC 6 winners) |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 42 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 42, often referred to as OESC #42, is the 42nd edition of the Own Eurovision Song Contest. The edition took place in Glasgow, Scotland, after Calvin Harris and Disciples won the Own Eurovision Song Contest 41 in Poland. On November 25, 2015 it was decided that the Hampden Park will be the venue of the 42nd edition. Forty-six countries have confirmed there participation in the following edition. The 42nd edition saw the return of Albania, Bulgaria, Iceland, Morocco and Romania. Unfortunately, the following countries have confirmed their withdrawal, respectively Belarus, Czech Republic, Egypt and the Faroe Islands. The 42nd edition consisted in two semifinals and a grand final. The semifinals took place on December 20, 2015 and December 27, 2015 respectively. The Grand Final will take place on January 9, 2016. After a tense voting process, Israel won the contest for the first time, with Maya Buskila's song "Hishtagati". Israel received a total amount of 173 points, winning by a margin of only 11 points. The runner-up of the 42nd edition was Albania, making the country's best place in the competition. Third place went to England, fourth to Sweden, fifth to Iceland and sixth place went to Denmark. The 42nd edition also saw the best score from a semifinal, Albania placed first in the second semifinal and received a record breaker of 159 points. The #WebAwardWinner was Norway's "Dancing in Flames" and the #BestNonQualifier was declared Moldova. From the countries that were automatically qualified in the Grand Final, only England (3rd place), Denmark (6th place) and Kosovo (7th place) ranked into the top 10. The other three countries from the "Big 6" placed into the second part of the scoreboard, with Kazakhstan ranking 14th, the host country Scotland placed 21st and Switzerland placing 23rd out of 26 countries that were in the Grand Final. Location For more details on the host country, see Scotland. 'Venue' Hampden Park (often referred to as Hampden) was choosen as the Venue of the 42nd edition on November 25, 2015. Hampden Park is a football stadium in the Mount Florida area of Glasgow, Scotland. The 51,866 capacity venue serves as the national stadium of football in Scotland. It is the normal home venue of the Scotland national football team and amateur Scottish league club Queen's Park F.C. and regularly hosts the latter stages of the Scottish Cup and Scottish League Cup competitions. It is also used for music concerts and other sporting events, such as when it was reconfigured as a athletics stadium for the 2014 Commonwealth Games. 'Bidding Phase' }}BBC Scotland announced the conditions under which cities and venues had announced their interest in hosting the 42nd contest: * The host city had to provide a certain number of hotels and hotel rooms to be found in the vicinity of the stadium. * The arena had to be able to offer lodges adjacent to the stadium. * A press centre had to be available at the stadium that will have a specific size. * BBC Scotland had to have access to the host venue at least 4–6 weeks before the broadcasts, in order to build the stage, rigging lights and all the technology. * The host city had to be close to a major airport. The following cities are interested in hosting the 42nd contest 'Host city' On November 25 it was announced that Glasgow will be the host of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 42. Glasgow is the largest city in Scotland, and the third largest in the United Kingdom (after London and Birmingham). Greater Glasgow had a population of 1,199,629 at the 2001 census. At the 2011 census, it had a population density of 8,790/sq mi (3,390/km2), the highest of any Scottish city. It is situated on the River Clyde in the country's West Central Lowlands. Inhabitants of the city are referred to as Glaswegians. Format 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The semifinal allocation draw took place on November 29, 2015. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists (host Scotland and the Big Five), will be split into six pots, based on voting patterns from the previous ten editions. The pots were calculated and are as follows: From these pots, 20 countries each were allocated to compete in the first semifinal and 20 in the second semifinal. The host country, Scotland will vote in the first semi-final. The countries from the big five will vote as follow: Denmark with Kosovo in the first semifinal, while England with Kazakhstan and Switzerland in the second semifinal. Participants The submissions for the Own Eurovision Song Contest 42 started on November 23, 2015. The OEBU announced that the deadline for submissions is set on November 29, 2015. The deadline for submitting their songs was set on December 6, 2015. Forty-six countries have confirmed there participation in the following edition. The 42nd edition will see the return of Albania, Bulgaria, Iceland, Morocco and Romania. Unfortunately, the following countries have confirmed their withdrawal, respectively Belarus, Czech Republic, Egypt and the Faroe Islands. Results 'Semi-final 1' Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Denmark, Kosovo and Scotland also voted in this semi-final. 'Semi-final 2' Twenty countries participated in the second semi-final. England, Kazakhstan and Switzerland also voted in this semi-final. 'Final' Scoreboards 'Semi-final 1' '12 points' 'Semi-final 2' '12 points' 'Final' '12 points' Voting Ceremony # Antonia Iacobescu # Paul Van Haver # Fuad Backović # Nina Sublatti # Viktor Király # Myriam Fares # Ramona Rotstich # Danny Saucedo & Molly Sandén # Ana Haložan # Amaia Montero # Marco Mengoni # Ira Losco # Eneda Tarifa # Ekin Koç # Simona Poposka # Adele Laurie Blue Adkins # Ana Ivanovic # Iva Jerković # Lola Yuldasheva # Young Karin # Amaryllis Economou # Pedro Mendes # Calvin Harris # Siranush Harutyunyan # Shiri Maimon # Eugen Bauder # Michalis Hatzigiannis # Matt Pokora # Eglė Jakštytė # Radostina Todorova # Benjamin Peltonen # Kyrre Gørvell-Dahll # Flaka Krelani # Aurea Sousa # Igor Kolomiyets # Leïla Bekhti # Daniel Levi # Stereophonics # Patricia Kazadi # Alsou Ralifovna Abramova # Marijke Helwegen # Nabiha Bensouda # Aliona Moon # Lisa Wohlgemuth # Karen Hassan # Fadoua Lahlou # Sam Robertson Other countries : Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active OEBU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. ;Active Members * — On November 23, 2015 the country showed no interest in returning this edition. A comeback is possible in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 43. * — On November 23, 2015 Belarus officially confirmed that they will take an one edition break. * — On November 20, 2015 Czech Republic officially confirmed that they withdraw from the contest. * — The participation of Egypt is still unsure as announced by their head of delegation on 23rd November. It was later announced on November 25th that they will withdraw from the contest. * — On November 25, 2015 the HoD of the Faroe Islands, announced that the country will take an edition break, returning in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 43 edition. * — On November 29, 2015 it was announced that Ireland won't participate in the upcoming edition, due to lack of interest. * — On November 29, 2015 it was announced that Latvia won't participate in the upcoming edition, due to lack of interest. * — On November 25, 2015 the country announced that will take an one more edition break, stating as reason, no interesed artists. * — On November 27, 2015 the country announced that is now searching for a new head of delegation. If they find one, a comeback is possible in Own Eurovision Song Contest 43. ;Inactive Members * — On November 23, 2015 it was announced that RTVA ( Ràdio i Televisiò d'Andorra) has withdrawn from the OEBU. * — On November 23, 2015, it was announced that 1FLTV (1 Fürstentum Liechtenstein Television) has withdrawn from the OEBU. * — On November 23, 2015, it was announced that RTL (RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg) has withdrawn from the OEBU. * — On November 23, 2015, it was announced that TMC (Télé Monte Carlo) has withdrawn from the OEBU. * — On November 23, 2015 it was announced that SMTV ( Radiotelevisione della Repubblica di San Marino) has withdrawn from the OEBU. Other Awards ;Marcel Bezençon Awards Marcel Bezençon Awards were given for the first time in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 19. The participants had to vote in several categories for the favorites. Some of the categories were: best non qualifier, best female singer, best male singer and best video clip. ;Web Award Winner ;Best Non-Finalist See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions